Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 June 2018
00:20:00 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:58:27 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 01:08:38 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:28:26 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 03:38:49 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 04:06:40 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 04:06:40 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 07:20:52 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:22:56 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 07:39:24 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 07:39:33 Hey 07:40:05 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 07:43:01 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 08:04:50 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 08:28:51 -!- Robyn Grayson has joined Special:Chat 10:08:50 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:12:52 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:13:02 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:17:07 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:22:02 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:22:27 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 10:23:00 Hi! Jal.......ly? 10:23:39 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 10:31:13 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 10:31:25 Anoara Khatun 10:40:26 Ano 10:40:31 Anoara 10:55:51 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 11:05:21 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 11:05:30 -!- Jeanne68 has joined Special:Chat 11:05:35 Hello! 11:06:07 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 11:06:07 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:06:16 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:06:27 hi 11:09:18 How've you been lately? 11:11:19 good 11:13:16 -!- Grsaar11 has joined Special:Chat 11:14:22 Hello! =) 11:17:26 Hello 11:18:13 Grsaar11 Hello 11:22:03 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:22:16 Hi everyone 11:22:25 Hi Jallybug 11:22:30 Hi Jeanne68 11:22:37 Anoara Khatun 11:22:37 Hi 11:22:49 Hi Grsaar11 11:22:50 Hello! 11:23:08 How are you everyone guys 11:24:23 I'm pretty good, just got back from Youth Group. How about you? 11:25:26 I am fine too. My summer holidays finished will finish soon and then from Monday I have to go school 11:25:59 How was your holidays? Did you go anywhere or did you just stay at home? 11:28:02 I went to Kasmir( Where always temperature is cold and snow fall) 11:29:37 My holidays were bad because I went there for only for 4 days 11:29:56 =( 11:30:10 Did you make a snow man? =ED 11:30:15 *=D 11:30:30 And then again I came back in to my town where temperature is very high 36°C 11:30:53 Oh wow, that's really high 11:31:11 What about you? 11:31:48 Well, since I'm in Australia, my holidays haven't come yet lol 11:32:04 Me and my family are just gonna stay at home probably 11:32:14 My birthday's coming up, so that's exciting.. 11:32:23 I know in July 11:32:29 =D 11:32:53 I'm going to watch the whole series of Lord of the Rings with my friends, I'm super excited! 11:33:17 :) 11:33:31 It's ten and a half hours long.. 11:33:35 lol 11:33:58 Chaton 15 is your best friend right 11:34:14 It is 5:04p.m 11:34:28 For me it's nine pm 11:34:48 Chaton15 is one of my best online friends, but i don't know her in real life 11:35:01 She lives in America and i live in Australia 11:35:10 She is my good girlfriend too 11:35:22 She lives in America 11:35:30 I am in India 11:35:44 Oh, cool! :D 11:35:51 And you are from Australia 11:35:56 Cool 11:37:07 I am 10th graded student and you 11:38:31 Year 8 or 9 11:38:44 I dont know exactly, as I'm homeschooled haha 11:39:36 Oooo 11:40:03 =D 11:40:08 :) 11:40:18 I have to go sorry, as it's 9:30 for me! 11:40:34 Of morning or night 11:40:38 Night 11:40:50 I really gotta go.. cya! 11:40:53 Ooo so then you have to sleep now 11:40:56 Yep 11:40:57 Bye! 11:41:07 -!- Nerdygirl905 has joined Special:Chat 11:41:09 Jeanne68Bye 11:41:10 Bye good night 11:41:15 Jeanne68 11:41:45 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 11:41:58 Nerdygirl905 hi 11:42:02 -!- Nerdygirl905 has joined Special:Chat 11:43:04 Hi 11:43:12 Hello! 11:43:19 Nice to meet you 11:43:25 How are you? 11:43:32 Nerdygirl905 Nice to meet you 11:43:33 I am fine 11:43:36 And you 11:43:43 Fine thanks 11:44:07 Your welcome 11:44:19 I am fine too 11:45:12 -!- Nerdygirl905 has left Special:Chat 11:45:28 Are you new here 11:46:18 -!- Nerdygirl905 has joined Special:Chat 11:47:12 -!- Nerdygirl905 has left Special:Chat 11:48:35 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 11:48:45 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 11:51:24 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 13:47:46 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 15:48:51 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 15:49:32 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 16:16:28 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 16:32:25 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 16:50:56 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:51:13 -!- Anoara Khatun has joined Special:Chat 16:51:54 -!- Anoara Khatun has left Special:Chat 18:27:27 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 19:38:45 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:38:48 hoi 19:39:11 hoi 19:42:16 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 19:42:18 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:42:48 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 19:43:05 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:43:35 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 19:43:55 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:44:25 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 19:44:46 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 19:49:45 -!- Cupnny has joined Special:Chat 20:12:24 -!- Feistyyy has left Special:Chat 20:12:53 -!- Feistyyy has joined Special:Chat 20:12:57 HOI 20:15:07 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 20:15:39 hi Feistyyy 20:16:40 ok bye 20:17:11 -!- Jallybug has left Special:Chat 21:41:32 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 21:41:44 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has joined Special:Chat 21:42:24 -!- I am Hermoinie Jean Granger has left Special:Chat 23:52:15 -!- Jmunger has joined Special:Chat 23:52:48 -!- Jmunger has left Special:Chat 2018 06 15